The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose that has superbly-formed rose pink flowers, with buds that start as rounded cups with larger outer petals enclosing numerous smaller petals within that open into rosette-shaped flowers having outer petals that form a perfectly rounded rim in the form of a saucer. The plant habit of this rose is relatively upright but bushy and compact. Finally, the flower would have an initial fragrance of soft myrrh, but that becomes more fruity with a distinct clove character as the flower ages.